


In Your Arms

by minamiskotori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Ibuki never knew that the silver-haired girl from Hope's Peak was her guardian angel. Peko never knew that the energetic rocker girl from Hope's Peak was the one she was supposed to protect. Then again, Fate can be whimsical, after all.





	In Your Arms

As a guardian angel, protecting people from temptation and harm was Peko’s life. From the day she had arrived to heaven, she was assigned to many, many people. From innocent young children, to wise elderly people. But even then, Peko never thought that the person she was supposed to protect this time would be so familiar. Or, at least her name seemed familiar.

“Ibuki Mioda” The paper read. Peko thought long and hard, but couldn’t figure anything out about who she was. Then again, it had been a long time since had attended Hope’s Peak when she was alive. As much as Peko wanted to refuse this offer, a guardian angel simply couldn’t rebel against their orders.   
Peko hesitantly made her way through the Golden Gates where she was to be sent to Earth. She slowly stepped into the elevator, and after pressing a button, she was automatically sent down to Earth. 

 

Ibuki Mioda had forgot about Peko’s death until she saw her photo, surrounded by wreaths and bouquets of flowers, outside of Hope’s Peak Academy. All of a sudden, Ibuki’s normally carefree mood came to a halt, followed by a surge of sadness. She walked over to look at the memorial a little closer, and then looked down at a metal plaque placed under Peko’s photo.

“Rest in peace, Peko Pekoyama. XXXX to...2012?” That was strange. Peko’s death was only 2 years ago, and yet Ibuki had already forgot about it? Some friend she was! Ibuki kneeled down and decided to start praying, in hopes that she would be able to communicate with Peko’s spirit. Ibuki wasn’t a religious person, but it was worth a shot.

 

In a flash of light, Peko opened her eyes and saw that she was instantly on Earth. Peko brushed her fingers through her grey hair, and noticed that nobody else was around. There were no crowds, and no loud chattering. It was just a bare, city street. Funny, Peko thought, this isn’t anything like the streets I’ve seen from heaven. But on a positive note, it meant her search for her person would be less painstaking. 

Walking through the streets, Peko noticed a glimpse of a school she used to attend. Even though she had been long dead, the school’s presence still stood as a landmark of memories in her mind. And, what did you know, she saw one person kneeling down at a memorial. Or...was it...Peko hurried over to the memorial, and covered her mouth in shock when she saw whose face was in the photo. It was hers. She then looked at the girl with navy blue hair, dyed in vibrant colors. She was on her knees, praying the shrine, and Peko could hear her prayers ringing in her head. 

“I knew it, Ibuki. You were the person I was supposed to protect all along.” Peko whispered. 

 

Ibuki heard the deep, yet warm and assuring voice of something. When Ibuki looked around, none of the students walking past the gates of Hope’s Peak were speaking to her in anyway. She jumped to the conclusion that the memorial was talking to her, and freaking out ensued. 

As much as the angel wanted to comfort Ibuki, she was unable to touch her- when she did, her hand started stinging, and Peko retreated her hand and winced. Now, she had no other choice but to use her words to comfort Ibuki. 

“Mioda.” She said in a firm voice.

Ibuki stopped her panic attack when she heard the disembodied voice again. “Huh? You spoke again, Peko?” She leaned over at the photograph, and caressed the frame with her hand before hearing the call her. She jumped back, and hyperventilated. “Who is this? Who’s the ghost possessing me?”

“Ibuki, look behind you. I’m a guardian angel. Your guardian angel, as I was sent to care for you.”

Ibuki looked behind herself, and noticed that a woman in pure white robes, with a glowing halo and wings, was standing in front of her. If Ibuki wasn’t already startled, then now she was really in panic mode. Although from the smile and the way her hands flapped back and forth, Peko assumed Ibuki was having a freak out of excitement. Still, Ibuki happened to be screaming. Loudly. Even if Peko couldn’t see anyone else but the person she was supposed to protect, she could imagine them looking at Ibuki funny. 

“Ibuki. Stop screaming. You might be looked at funny.” 

“Oh, me?” Ibuki stopped screaming and flailing around. She stood up and moved closer to Peko, presumably to tell her something a little more quietly. 

“Anyway, it’s super cool that I have a guardian angel!” Ibuki attempted to hug Peko, but her arms went through her body instead. Ibuki was weirded out by what just happened, and Peko felt awkward as well.

“Um, Ibuki...Angels and Humans can’t touch each other…”

“Huh? Then how am I supposed to hold your hand, or cuddle with you in bed? Or...or kiss you?” Ibuki cried.

“This girl still has a lot to learn about angels…” Peko thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter of my fic! I hope I wrote the characters correctly. If you liked it, please drop me a kudos or a comment! I appreciate validation!


End file.
